int_craftfandomcom-20200214-history
ISIS
Allah u akbar I.S.I.S. (Also know as Syria early on), was a nation in 11.0 which had a large influence on global politics on the server, and also shows that being a shitter can be effective. It contained a few major cities throughout the middle east and north Africa, and it had a global sphere of influence; as not one nation was exempt from memeraids. History Early History: ISIS was oringinally going to be founded by godemporertrump (who led Britain in 12,0 after), but due to a busy schedule, the creators ended up being stryker123abc and nevryzombie (aka coolghoul). These leaders would have a heavy influence on the towns development, with coolghoul teaching stryker123abc his methods of zerg-rushing, and with stryker's want to rise from irrelevant buildfagdom, he saw it as an opportunity to increase his overall relevance on the nigger. With these ideas combined, ISIS quickly grew to be one of the most hated factions on the server. General Political Climate of the Time and Where ISIS fit into it: The main two meme alliances of this iteration were a western NATO vs. a Russian (Norse) founded Eurasian Collation. These two factions consisted of France, Britain, Germany, the Netherlands, and a few other irrelevant western powers in NATO; meanwhile they Eurasian coalition was mainly eastern bloc countries such as Russia, Poland, Italy, and Romania. ISIS didn't really relate itself to either of the parties, and attempt to become its own third party that warred all. That being said it still managed to be a major thorn in the side of both parties with near constant memeraids on every nation on the server. The French even had an aircraft carrier stationed near Cyprus. ISIS had many resources and territories all over shitty desert areas, which made it involved in politics all over the world, such as the Korean civil war. Even with this influence, ISIS was generally not legitimized by the international community. Military History: After establishing itself with very high, competent numbers, ISIS established itself as a dominant military power in the world, even with it practically having no allies. Meme-raids: Numerous raids were launched on nearly every European country which established a continent wide fear for them. One alarm bell in Italy would set off a chain reaction of lock downs. This same thing could be seen in the Americas where America, and Argentina could be accessed via Mexican airports and immigration. Power actualization in the region and Conflict in Egypt: Due to ISIS being nice guys, many middle eastern countries willfully joined with the promise of access to protection and many resources. The only problem was a new buildfag nation: Egypt. They resisted numerous attempts in joining and were forced into doing so after a number of skirmishes. They later enjoyed being apart of the caliphate. Global Influence: Even with no allies, ISIS managed to be relevant world wide and involved in many conflicts. Weapons were supplied to numerous splinter group in western Europe, the Korean civil war largely used ISIS weapons, and NATO and ISIS even allied to start a peacekeeping effort during a small amount of civil unrest in Kenya. The backstabbing bastard koopers eventually cucked stryker and joined NATO. NATO-Eurasian War: Eventually when the global world war started, ISIS needed to pick a side. NATO had been far more interventionist than Russia, and the aircraft carrier was a large threat to it's eastern borders.ISIS sent significant forces to the Polish-German conflict which did fairly well until the final counterattack began, where ISIS and Eurasian forces were pushed out of Poland due to SHIT TIER FUCKING POLISH WALLS REEEE. Fall of ISIS: On a Saturday morning when most members weren't on, euro poor NATO members launched a siege from their should've been banned meme base in Georgia. In a 7 vs. ~30 fight, ISIS held out for around 2 hours before succumbing to their lack of numbers. ISIS fought until the end, moving its resources to its one man meme town Damascus, most of the loot was saved but the server died soon after anyway. = Territories * Al-Raqqah (Capital city) * Damascus * Cairo * Mecca * Rabat * Qatar Category:Nations Category:11.0 Category:Towny